Seize the Day, Down on Skid Row
by True P and F fan
Summary: Phineas and his dad take a little trip to Skid Row, where the boy meets a new friend. though there is in fact... something else the boy meets...
1. Intro

This here is just the little intro to my crossover I really wanted to make ^_^ I've been having my friend help me to get the characters from LSOH right, since I know the PnF ones and she knows the others. I hope this is really enjoyable! (Contains my friend-ship X3)

…..

"Bye everyone!" Phineas shouted from the car as Mr. fletcher drove away, with the boy sitting in the passenger seat. Candace and their mom waved from the driveway as they grew smaller and smaller, slowly disappearing as they drove.

"It's a shame Ferb isn't well enough to come to New York with us," Phineas said to his stepdad.

"Well, you know, I'm sure he'll be fine at home! Perry and Candace are there to keep him company," Lawrence reassured the small boy with a smile.

"I guess you're right!" Phineas said as he relaxed in the seat, waiting for their long ride to the big city to be done.

…..

When Phineas awoke from a nap he had drifted off into, he opened his eyes to see New York city breaking the horizon.

"So remind me again what you have to do here?" he asked in a cheery excited voice.

"There's a few places I'd like to check out," the dad said getting excited. "I'm wanting to bring back some new antiques for our shop back home!"

Phineas considered the words "new antiques" for a moment and laughed to himself at the contradictory. "I'm sure we'll find some _really _neat stuff here!" Phineas looked up out the window as the city became even closer. He felt so excited.

…..

Over in a fairly unknown and rundown section of the city, a man stood outside his flower shop, sweeping the dust and dirt from the steps outside.

He sighed to himself and gave a slight smile to his accomplishment after finishing this small task, turning back into the shop. A couple of customers just now were coming in. It had been a fairly slow week compared to the normal days the shop recently got, with all the publicity that was just growing and growing. He finished up with the customers and slumped into the chair he had behind the front desk. He turned to look at the corner of the room.

A giant plant sat there in a very large pot, standing straight up. It had been bringing in business more and more every day as it grew now being even as tall as the room itself was.

As slow as the week was going, something felt to the man, Seymour Krelborn, that it wasn't going to be all that slow.

…..

Yes it's short, that's just an intro…. I don't really think you guys are gonna comment much yet XD


	2. Phineas, Meet Seymour Krelborn

Alright, I'm hoping this all turns out right, this is my first real deal crossover… Please enjoy!

…

Phineas continued to walk down the street after his dad walked into an old looking antique shop they had found. The part of New York City they were in seemed… to put it nicely, run down. The boy continued walking in his curious and cheery manner down the sidewalk, until a litle shop caught his eyes.

The place didn't exactly look like much, but something in particular could be seen from where he was standing. There in that shop, stood probably the biggest plant (besides trees and such) that Phineas had ever seen a plant grow to be.

His curiosity got control of him and he walked inside to check it out. Looking around a moment to see if the owner of the shop was there at the moment, he spotted someone at the front desk.

"Hello?" asked Phineas to the man, who looked over at the boy curiously.

"Hey there," he answered the redhead. "C-can I help ya?"

"I just wanted to see this _enormous _plant you have here sir!" Phineas told him with a large smile and pointed over to the plant in the corner of the room.

"O-oh! That's my strange and interestin' plant. i call 'er Audrey II," he informed Phineas. "And I'm Seymour. Seymour Krelborn, I don't think we've met before, what's your name?" Seymour asked with a warm smile as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm Phineas Flynn!" Phineas answered his question excitedly. He reached out a hand to shake. The man kindly shook the boy's hand with a smile. Phineas looked back over to the plant with a curious grin. "This thing is so cool!"

"Heh, thank you. A-a couple have said similar things about 'er," Seymour told him with an awkward smile.

"Ha ha, I can imagine!" Phineas said in his usual cheery tone. He walked over and reached out touching one of the leaves.

"Oh, b-be careful!" Seymour said taking a step towards the boy, sounding on the worried side as he said this.

"Oh, ok!" Phineas said stepping back from the thing. He turned to Seymour, "So you own this place?"

"Well, yeah… I do _now _anyways," he answered slightly hesitant.

"This is so neat! I bet it's the coolest job ever!" the boy said excited.

"Er, yeah! I-in a way."

"You do much fun stuff around here Seymour? Heh, not like this wouldn't be fun!"

"Well… I run the shop, take care 'a Twoey here, 'n' spend time with my girlfriend Audrey, b-but other than that…" he shrugged with a slight smile.

"Well you've gotta do SOMETHING else that's fun!" Phineas stated as he began to think. "Hey, maybe we should hang out tomorrow! I was wanting to check the place out and you could come with me! I've been wanting to check out a lot of the places here and New York and this place is neat! Uh… _where _exactly is this?"

"Oh, uh well this is Skid Row! And gee, I never go out ta do stuff often…" Seymour responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It would be fun! You seem like a real nice guy and you said yourself that you don't do much. We could both go check things out!" The boy stated happily and hopefully. "My dad would also probably like to meet you, he really likes antique things and there's a lot of that here!"

"Well uh... Ok, if you insist..."

"Great!" Phineas said with a huge smile reaching from ear to ear. Just then his phone went off. He pulled it out to check it. Seymour's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What is THAT?!" He asked amazed.

"It's a cell phone! Wait... How have you never seen one before? Don't you have one?" Phineas asked a bit confused.

"Well... Gee no I-I don't. I've got a pay phone over _there_ but I've never seen one like _that_," Seymour said, still amazed by the technology he had never even seen before.

"Wow! I have NO clue how you wouldn't know... Huh. It looks like dad wants me to meet up with him though! I'll come back tomorrow!" The little boy said as he turned and waved, quickly running off.

...

Later that night, as Seymour was about to head downstairs for the night, the plant moved it's pod down to face him and spoke up.

"I'm HUNGRY Seymour! FEED ME!" It spoke demandingly.

"Shh! Not tonight o-okay? I'm tired, 'n I wanna get some sleep," Seymour told it.

"Hey now! That little boy you were talking to earlier..." The plant spoke out with a creepy grin crossing it's face.

"Ya mean Phineas? W-what about 'im?" Seymour asked.

"AW YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" It shouted almost humoring itself.

"No way! How d'ya expect me to feed _him _to ya?!" Seymour said shaky, a bit upset. The boy seemed fairly nice and was willing to be with him for a whole day tomorrow. There was no way he would even think of doing such a thing.

"Come ON now! He's just ONE little guy! What's wrong with a little midnight snack?!" Twoey asked, raising it's vines in an innocent and sarcastic gesture.

"No! Look I-I can't do that!" Seymour told it, trying to sound stern. It wrapped a vine around his leg and knocked him down, pulling the man forward until he was directly beneath Twoey, facing down towards him. It chuckled loudly and grinned with it's teeth showing.

"Would ya rather it be YOU boy?!" It pulled him a bit closer again. Seymour's eyes grew wide and he pulled himself away from the plant as hard as he could, with it reluctantly letting him go.

"Well a'course not! But like I said, y-you're not eatin' ANYONE tonight!" He said with his voice shaking slightly. The plant mocked a pouting face and then laughed.

"Alright if _that's _how you're gonna have it! I'm still hungry though and I'm gonna need SOMETHING at SOME POINT!" It said with another grin.

...

Alright, these chatters are very short I know -_- but I'm hoping they're still really good chapters! Please tell me what you people think! ^_^ thanks for reading so far!


	3. It's Just a Plant

The next morning, Phineas got up quickly. He grabbed some breakfast and headed to the door.

"Come on dad! I want you to meet this guy!" He said with an excited smile.

"Well alright, alright," the dad said walking over to Phineas and smiling down at the little redhead. "Lead the way."

...…...

Back at the shop, Seymour had just gotten up. He's decided not to open the place up today. He actually had plans. Of course he didn't even know what they were going to do.

He sat down at the front desk and waited for Phineas to arrive again. It wasn't long before the boy came in the shop with his father walking right behind him.

"Woah, you were _right_ Phineas. Look at all the interesting things here! It's almost as if we were in the 50's!" Mr. Fletcher said looking at all the older things in the shop.

"Heh, thank you," Seymour said with a little smile crossing his face. "Are y-you Phineas' dad?"

"Yes, yes I am! Phineas was talking to me about you and this little place you have here," Lawrence said smiling and admiring the things he saw around the shop. He and Seymour talked while Phineas decided to check things out in the shop further. The boy walked over to the plant and looked up at it, admiring the incredible size of it.

Without noticing anything, a small vine slowly crept over to the boy. It loosely wrapped around his leg, waiting for a chance.

"Well alright then," Lawrence said to Seymour. "You two have fun then." He smiled and walked out of the store. Moments after he left, Seymour turned and noticed the vine that had now begun to get a better grip around the boy's small leg. His eyes widened for a moment and he quickly rushed over and pulled the boy away.

"Be careful!" he said nervously to Phineas. He watched as the vine slowly moved back next to the pot and curled up. Phineas took no notice of why the man had done that, so he simply nodded his head in response.

"So are you ready to go?" the boy then asked excitedly.

""Y-yeah!" Seymour responded with a slight smile crossing his face. He glanced a moment at the plant and then back to the redhead. They walked out of the shop together as he locked it up.

….

Cut to a really oddly shaped building. Perry the Platypus jumped down from his paraglider as a jingle played in the background, sounding out a tune of "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated." The paraglider flew into the room and crashed into a stack of randomly placed objects.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how kind of you to come. Of course it's NOT so nice to come in recklessly!" Doofenshmirtz said a little annoyed as he walked up to the little platypus. The man pressed a button, releasing ropes from the ceiling that shot down to entangle the monotreme. Perry hung a couple feet over the ground, looking like he could have been planking. He lifted his face to glare at the doctor. He then rolled his eyes at the "accomplished" expression Doofenshmirtz had gotten on his face.

"You see Perry the Platypus, I got something… uh… unique I guess? Anyways!" Doofenshmirtz gestured to a plant near him, the thing standing about three feet tall. To Perry, it seemed to resemble a fly trap… a fairly large one.

"I-I don't really know what it is… or what to call it… it's just a plant, leave it at that…" the scientist stared at the plant for a moment and then turned to look at the monotreme. A grin crossed his face.

"You know Perry the Platypus, if it _is_ like a fly trap… I doubt flies would be enough for it. And I know something of _just _the right size," the man smiled as he said this, finding his thoughts to be brilliant. Perry's eyes widened in realization at what the doctor was _probably _thinking.

…..

Once again, yes I know these chapters are kinda short… deal with it :) I'd love to hear what you have to say, or any confusions if you actually haven't seen LSOH (Little Shop of Horrors) and if you don't get what something is… other than that, please tell me what you think! That commenting thing down there is there for a reason, lol. Thanks for reading so far, I hope you like this!


	4. Day Out

Phineas walked along the sidewalk as he and Seymour came to the nicer part of town. He smiled and looked around admiring all the old looking buildings.

"It's like this place hasn't grown out of the 50's or something! It's so cool!"

"Yeah, Skid Row is a little behind on the times," Seymour said, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion as he responded to the cheery boy. It was an odd thought, probably best not to dwell on for too long.

"Anyways, that's really cool!" Phineas smiled as he said this. They approached a small building, an ice cream shop. Phineas looked in awe. Seymour smiled at the boy when he saw his look of interest.

"Y-you want ta go in?" he asked the little redhead. Phineas smiled wide and nodded excitedly.

"You bet!" Phineas said, stepping inside with Seymour following close behind. The two walked up to the counter where a man stood, waiting for customers.

"Can I get strawberry ice cream?!" Phineas asked him. He turned and looked up, smiling at Seymour, waiting for him to pick too.

"Hi! Um, c-can I have a, a mint chocolate chip cone please?" he asked. A few moments later, they both got their ice creams.

"Thanks!" Phineas said. The two turned and walked out, heading down the sidewalk once again.

….

Back home Candace was impatiently storming about.

"Oh I just KNOW something's going to happen!" Candace spoke. "Something _always_ happens..." she stopped her storming and stood there a moment, directing shifty eyes towards the upstairs. "Of course I can always check on the _other_..."

Candace turned and stalked up the stairs, heading towards the boys' room. Once arriving at Phineas and Ferb's room, she peaked in to see Ferb laying in his bed with a book.

The teenager narrowed her eyes, not falling for her stepbrother's sickness. At that moment, the silent boy coughed, sounding fairly sick. Candace huffed and walked away from the room.

...

Seymour smiled as he walked with the boy who was talking up a storm. Phineas was telling him of things that were almost impossible to believe. Giant robot dogs and roller coasters? Moon ice cream and inescapable towers that become self aware?! The list o activities the boy claimed to have done was almost infinite. His imagination seemed endless... Though somehow, Seymour found himself believing that the redhead was telling the truth.

As the two continued to walk, they passed a pet store. Seymour turned and saw a few of the pets through the window. One of them seemed to catch his attention.

A little grey cat sat there and looked up at him with big round eyes.

"Awww..." Seymour said with a smile at the cat. Phineas looked at the little animal and then up at Seymour with a big smile.

"Do you have any pets of your own?" The boy asked him. Seymour shook his head, still looking at the cat he saw.

"N-no, not really... Unless you count my plants," Seymour said with a small sigh.

"I've got a pet! He's a platypus we named Perry!" Phineas said with a wide smile. "He's a great pet and I think you should get a pet too!"

"Oh gee... I-I guess that would be nice," Seymour responded. He turned to see Phineas grow excited and rush into the shop. The man followed him in, both walking up to where the little cat was sitting.

"You like that one?" The boy said when he got up to the cat. Seymour nodded with a smile. So the boy went over to the lady in charge of the place at the moment and they brought the cat out of the cage. It immediately snuggles right into Seymour's arms as he held it.

...

Perry the Platypus looked worriedly at Doofenshmirtz who brought the plant over to him. The monotreme began questioning what had gotten into the man. This wasn't like any of his _normal_ attempts. Usually lasers or anything else, but not something like _this._

Though, what happened next was a bit unexpected. The plant turned away as if it were bein stubborn.

"What?!" Questioned the confused Doctor Doofenshmirtz. He pushed the plant closer to prompt it, but it just leaned away from Perry. Doofenshmirtz frowned annoyed and disappointed.

"Oh never mind... Useless plant..." The man picked it up and placed it outside his door, hoping someone else would just take it.

Perry rolled his eyes and wiggled out of the ropes, tipping his hat to Doofenshmirtz before pulling out hi jet pack and exiting through the now just now shattered window.

"You know you could have just left through the balcony!" Doofenshmirtz shouted back annoyed. "Oh forget it... CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

...

Alright, it really picks up in the next chapter, that one should be the longest one I think :3 please let me know your thoughts!


	5. I Really Should Go

It had gotten darker outside by the time Phineas and Seymour arrived back at the shop with the new cat. Not many people were out and about around the shop at this time. The two walked inside, heading down to where Seymour's room was. The cat jumped out of his arms and curled up on the bed.

"Aww," Seymour said with a smile, petting the grey cat.

"So what are you going to name her?" Phineas asked eagerly.

"Well… I-I was thinkin' she looks kinda like a Katie," Seymour said liking that name.

"That's a perfect name!" Phineas said. He looked down at his phone and noticed the time. "Wow! It's getting kinda late! I have to go!" he frowned and looked up at Seymour. "Bye Seymour, this was fun!"

"Oh… ok then… bye Phineas, i-it was fun!" Seymour said with a kind smile. Phineas smiled and waved, going back up the stairs.

The boy walked towards the door, but stopped a moment. He had heard something. It sounded almost like… just then the sound came again and this time he was sure it was a low chuckling. Phineas turned around to see the plant slowly lower itself to face him. A grin crossing what Phineas now noticed was much like a mouth.

"Now where are YOU going so fast?" it spoke to the little redhead. Phineas looked at it not sure what to think of this. He was fascinated by it, yet at the same time quite worried by this.

"Um… I have to go, it's getting late…" Phineas responded and turned for the door.

Twoey reached out a vine and spun him around to face it again.

"There ain't no leavin' unless I SAY so!" it said to him.

"Well i have to go," Phineas said frowning worriedly, trying to turn around again, but found he couldn't. The plant had wrapped vines around his arms and pulled him forward.

"I wasn't gonna do nothin' to ya kid, just messin' with ya is all!" the plant said sarcastically to the boy laughing a little to itself. And I _said _NO LEAVING!" it laughed. Phineas shrunk back slightly and tried to pull away from the vines. Twoey simply let go of one arm, lifting him up by the wrist of the other.

"Ah!" Phineas shouted as he hung by an arm. The plant grinned and chuckled, it's teeth showing.

"Put me down! I need to go!" Phineas struggled a bit, but Twoey just brought him closer.

"Well I don't want ya missin' anything. I'd say it's about suppertime!" Twoey said as it opened it's mouth.

…..

Seymour sat down next to his new cat Katie and began to pet her softly after Phineas went up the stairs. Just then he heard something. Listening a bit closer now, he could make out talking.

"Oh no…" Seymour said worried. He stood quickly and made his way over to the stairs. As he tried going up them as quick as he could, he tripped halfway up. At this moment, he heard Phineas shout. The boy was clearly in big trouble. Seymour had finally made it all the way up to where they were, by this time Twoey had just uttered the word "suppertime" to the boy.

The thing was about to put the little boy in it's pod… or mouth as it certainly looks. Seymour ran over, grabbing the boy and pulling him as hard as he could to get him away.

Twoey held it's grip tightly, then let go reluctantly, making the two fall back and hit the ground hard.

"Humph! You're no fun Krelborn!" the thing said, bobbing it's head back and mocking a pout face. Despite that, it was chuckling aloud to itself. Seymour stood up with his hands on Phineas' shoulders, turning and quickly heading outside and away from that plant, with the boy.

"Phineas a-are you alright?!" the man asked him.

I'm fine but… what WAS that?! I mean, why did it do that?!" Phineas asked, freaking out a little. "I didn't know it was a _carnivorous _plant…"

"I-I'm sorry Phineas, I shouldn't have had ya leave on your own…" he told him worried the boy may be hurt. "I don't want anyone to have ta get hurt by that thing…"

Phineas looked up at him and smiled, trying to cheer the man up.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt Seymour," Phineas said. The boy reached out and gave the man a hug, trying to make sure he wouldn't get upset and glad Seymour had saved him. Seymour looked surprised at the boy for a moment. Then he hugged Phineas back with a smile.

Before anything else happened, a lady walked up to the two.

"Oh Seymour, are you alright?" she asked, noting that he appeared slightly upset at the moment. "And who is this cute little boy with you?" she looked down at Phineas who looked up at her with a smile.

"I'm Phineas," he informed her. "And you?"

"Oh, my name's Audrey," she answered with a kind smile at the two of them. Seymour smiled back very warmly at her.

"I-I was just saying goodbye to him…" Seymour stated, not wanting to let her know what happened.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong," Phineas said to her, trying to help convince her.

"Alright, I'm glad nothing happened, you just seemed quite upset," Audrey replied with a little concern.

"Don't worry Audrey, w-we're fine," Seymour smiled at her assuringly, though sounding slightly nervous.

Phineas looked up at the man with a smile. "I have to go now Seymour, it was great to be able to spend the day with you!" he said, giving him a quick hug again. "I hope I can see you again and see how you're doing!" Seymour quickly hugged the boy back and smiled at him.

"Y-yeah, that would be fun," he said to Phineas. The boy turned to walk away, looking back and waving at him with a smile before he ran off.

…

Alright, I think I'm probably going to end up doing some more stories with these two X3 it will be fun to inform people of this friend-ship ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please review it!


End file.
